Transformers Prime Secret love, Forbidden love
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Having a romance is strictly forbidden during war, but Optimus Prime has been so lonely and he yearns for love. He finds in with June Darby, but when their love is learned everything changes.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Author note – This will be involved and VERY emotional – There will be some interfacing as well.

Requested and challenge for Shizuka Taiyou a very close friend to me. Enjoy girlfriend

Transformers Prime verse

Rated M – mature themes

Pairing – Optimus Prime/June Darby

Summary: Having a romance is strictly forbidden during war, but Optimus Prime has been so lonely and he yearns for love. He finds in with June Darby, but when their love is learned everything changes.

Transformers Prime Secret love, Forbidden love

Preface

The Autobot base was reasonably busy, the three kids were busy playing video games, while their guardians were busy with their duties at the base. Ratchet was tending to his duties, he glanced up and turned his helm toward the others.

"Where is Optimus, has anyone seen him lately?" Ratchet asked.

"He went on patrol, he's been throwing himself into patrols lately." Arcee said softly.

Ratchet sighed then, the life of a leader and prime was a lonely one. Though he knew his friend well enough to know he would never admit it, or burden his team with that information.

**(Where Optimus was)**

Optimus' vehicle mode was parked in a romote area away from anyone's view. It would seem the Autobot commander from appearances on the outside, that he was indeed alone. It was far from the truth though, within his cab tangled in limbs were June Darby snuggled in Optimus' servos.

June was asleep in Optimus' holoform of his bi pedal mode, Optimus had a content look on his face plates. June stirred within his servos, Optimus onlined his optics.

"Hello June," he said as he leaned in with a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm, hello Optimus," she purred stretching slightly.

She ran her hand over his face, his azure optics shined brightly.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I am more than alright, you have filled a very lonely spot in my spark. I have never felt more alive and needed, than I do with you, June." Optimus said as she smiled.

June bit her bottom lip, she felt sad for him he had to act so different in front of his team. He leaned closer rested his helm against her forehead. She pulled him down on top of her, kissed him with wild abandon.

Optimus knew all too well, it was against all Cybertronian and military protocols to be involved in a relationship. He was lonely. He felt unwanted and unloved. June saved him.

**(Flashback begins)**

Optimus had walked away from the others, with a deep frustrated sigh he walked to the back of the base. He was there, in plain sight. He didn't feel like he was truly seen though. He was their prime. He was not supposed to feel anything. He was supposed to be their pillar in times of strive.

But he felt unwanted. He just wanted someone to be near him. He wanted to be needed….just once. Was that so awful? Was it so selfish to want someone in his life that belonged to him, only to him.

Before he could control them, he felt energon sliding down his face plates. His spark just hurt so badly. His servo snaked out, gripping his chest plates. Loniness as alive as he was.

"Optimus….?" Came a soft human voice.

Optimus didn't bother to hide his pain, his helm turned toward the small form of Jack's mother June Darby.

"Mrs. Darby, hello." He replied.

"Your crying, what's wrong?" she asked. "And it's June."

Optimus glanced around unsure of what to say now, but June wasn't going to allow him to be alone and hurting.

"Optimus, you're hurting, what's wrong?" she asked.

Optimus was startled. Mostly because of all who came to his aid when he needed it, was the very one he needed and wanted the most.

He transformed into his vehicle mode, and opened his door for her.

"Please, come with me, June." He asked simply.

She nodded, and went into the cab that day and never looked back.

**(Flashback ends)**

Optimus rumbled deep within his engines, as he felt June's hand caress his face. He was so happy.

"Thank you, June." He whispered nuzzling her face.

"For what?" she asked kissing his lips plates.

"For freeing my tortured soul, you gave me a reason to stay online. You have given me a purpose once more other then trying to end this war." He replied as his hands explored everywhere on her body.

June smiled, she loved him. She loved Optimus Prime with all her heart, she heard his fans kick on as his hands became more urgent.

"I-I want you right now," Optimus said with a firmness, that drove her mad.

"Then take me, Optimus," June urged as Optimus set his interfacing protocols into motion.

While all that was heard were the sounds of two people in love, enjoying their time together.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Author note – This will be involved and VERY emotional – There will be some interfacing as well.

Requested and challenge for Shizuka Taiyou a very close friend to me. Enjoy girlfriend

Transformers Prime verse

Rated M – mature themes

Pairing – Optimus Prime/June Darby

Summary: Having a romance is strictly forbidden during war, but Optimus Prime has been so lonely and he yearns for love. He finds in with June Darby, but when their love is learned everything changes.

Warning – slight interfacing, but tastfully done.

Transformers Prime Secret love, Forbidden love

Chapter 1

The time had passed, and Optimus and his team had gotten a new Autobot recruit. They had gotten some new Iacon relics including The Star Saber, Optimus had also left the base to go on patrol much more.

He had headed to pick up June at the hospital as well, she was sitting on a bench when he pulled up.

"June, hello." He said as she grinned and hurried over to the passenger side of the cab.

"Hello sexy," she said as he smirked at her in his holoform.

Optimus leaned in planting a seductive kiss on June's lips, he growled wanting more. He sent several pulses through the seat, stirring the same sensations within June.

"DRIVE, FAST….." she ordered with a smirk.

"Yes my dear, right away." He snarked as he drove to their secret place.

They arrived there, and Optimus damn near pounced on June with a seductive snarl.

"I want you NOW," he growled as she smiled.

"I have wanted you as well, I was thinking about you all night and day." June said.

June wanted to try something very different then, Optimus could see it in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Use your real body this time, I have an idea I would to try with your permission of course." She said.

"What is your desire, Sweetling?" he asked.

"You'll see," she said hurrying out of his cab.

Optimus was intrigued, so he quickly transformed into bi pedal form. He sat down on the ground, with a heavy thud. He summoned his holoform realizing what June wanted now. He opened his chest plates, and his holoform appeared next to her within his chest cavity.

Optimus leaned her back, his optics neon purple with need now. His body reacting in need to have her now, and not later.

He caressed her face, his eyes devoured her completely. He leaned in, taking her lips in a savage kiss. His hands roamed everywhere, and June was always amazed how quickly he managed to remove her clothes from her body.

He gently moved over her, and no matter how excited he was he was always a gentleman. He took his time, easing slowly inside of her, making sure she was always alright before moving faster within her.

Their moans increased by the second, while the prime was busy interfacing with his mate. His spark was reacting as well, breaking apart several of the tendrils slowly whipping around Optimus and June.

They slid around her and finally disappeared within her chest wrapping around her heart. A slow light from the Matrix of Leadership glowed, and shined around both Optimus and June signaling Primus himself had blessed their union.

Optimus roared his mate's name, when his overload hit him, his real body shook every circuit and muscle cable within his real body tingled. Optimus' real body arched up still in the thralls of excitement which never happened before while they were together.

Optimus made a rumbling sound deep within his engines. He was so content. He was happy. He smiled. His real body relaxed, as a smile tugged on his lip plates he was happy at least.

**Several hours later…**

June was curled up against Optimus' holoform, while her hand rested on his narrow waist. Optimus onlined, his optics went immedicately to June and his optics brightened with love.

He traced his fingers down her body, leaned in kissing her gently and lovingly. His hand, moved to her thigh. He didn't move it any further, he just kept it there.

"Your being a tease, Optimus," June snarked as she pulled him closer.

A content purr rumbled through him, he loved this human so much. She had saved him from the war's cold grasp on him.

"I love you, June," he whispered.

"I love you too, Optimus."

Optimus knew he had to get June back home, and get back to base himself. He sighed.

"I do not wish to leave yet, but I know I must take you home." Optimus said.

"I know, I wish we didn't have to hide our relationship, you deserve to be happy." June said as his holoform disappeared, his hand reaching in to pluck her out of his chest cavity.

He held her within his palm, his optics looked sad then.

"It goes against protocols and regulations during war, primes are not supposed to be emotional. I am different from other primes. I feel things with such an urgency, it almost hurts sometimes." Optimus said.

He fell silence, and then spoke once more.

"I have a duty to my team, primes are supposed to behave a certain way. It is a lonely life, June. I felt unwanted, unloved." He said as energon trailed down his face. "Forgive me, I do not mean to ruin our time with ill thoughts." Optimus said as moved his hand closer toward his face.

June moved closer, she slowly and gently caressed his face. The leader of the Autobots craved this, he loved this time with his mate. He nuzzled against her, his spark flared within it's chamber.

"You have saved me from a slow painful offlining, I wish to thank you so much." He said as his one finger ran down June's body. "MINE…" he growled moving her closer.

June smiled, she was happy for once and it because of Optimus Prime. She would not ever let anyone come between them, whether they be Autobot, human or Decepticon. She belonged to Optimus Prime, and he belonged to her. They loved each other, no one should try to come between them no one!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Author note – This will be involved and VERY emotional – There will be some interfacing as well.

Requested and challenge for Shizuka Taiyou a very close friend to me. Enjoy girlfriend

Transformers Prime verse

Rated M – mature themes

Pairing – Optimus Prime/June Darby

Summary: Having a romance is strictly forbidden during war, but Optimus Prime has been so lonely and he yearns for love. He finds in with June Darby, but when their love is learned everything changes.

Transformers Prime Secret love, Forbidden love

Chapter 2

Optimus was on his way back to the base, his spark felt content. He could feel something was very different now, he couldn't put his finger on it but this last time they had interfaced. It felt much more powerful, and his overload felt much more stronger. It was odd to him, but for some reason that made him that much more content and happy.

Optimus had told June he would never leave her, that regardless when their planet was revived he would come back and stay with her and Jack. His life on Cybertron was over now, he had a new purpose and a new life. He told her he would pass leadership to Smokescreen, and return to her. He remembered how moved she was when he said she and Jack were his family now. Jack was told about them, and what surprised Optimus was how calm and accepting Jack was with it all. Jack kept his secret. Jack was always like a youngling to him anyway.

**(Flashback starts)**

Jack stared at his mother and Optimus' holoform, with a smile he leaped into his mother's embrace.

"I am so glad your happy, mom, you deserve to be happy again; and if Optimus makes you happy. Then I am happy for you, and glad he makes you happy." Jack said as he turned toward Optimus then.

He hugged Optimus next, the prime startled by the action at first.

"Welcome to the family, Optimus." Jack said as Optimus slowly wrapped his arms around the boy, who he entrusted with the Matrix.

"Thank you, Jack." Optimus rumbled. "You and your mother are the most important ones in my life now." He said as he also explained why the relationship had to be secret for now.

He was surprised how understanding the boy was, but then again things had happened to change him into a young man all too quickly….. Just like him in a way.

**(Flash back ends)**

It was true his life was here on Earth now, he loved June more than anything in the entire universe.

xxxxxx

He pulled up into the base, and everyone was watching him as he transformed.

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

"We have a message coming in, it would seem to be from Dreadwing." Ratchet said.

Optimus frowned, but let Ratchet continue with his message from Dreadwing. They headed out to meet Dreadwing, Optimus was curious as to why he wanted to meet with them as well.

He and his Autobots faced Dreadwing; everyone's weapons were drawn, except for Dreadwing.

"I did not come here to fight, I came to give you this," he said.

"The Forge of Solus Prime…?" Arcee asked.

"It could be rigged to blow," Bulkhead snapped.

"Dreadwing, what do you ask in return?" Optimus asked.

"Only that you use it wisely," Dreadwing said.

"And the Omega keys," Arcee said.

"Megatron has them under heavy guard," Dreadwing answered.

"Scream did make a deal with the Cons," Bulkhead remarked.

"Why?" Optimus demanded.

"A shadow has been cast upon the Decepticon case; it is a case I do not wish to be a part of anymore." Dreadwing replied.

"Then I appeal to you again, join us and help us end this conflict once and for all," Optimus replied.

"Betraying my kind is not the same as accepting yours," Dreadwing said wistfully as he turned and slowly transformed taking to the sky.

Optimus watched Dreadwing fly away, with his own heavy spark.

::::….. Ratchet send the ground bridge…..::::::: Optimus said through his private commlink.

Optimus knew he had to work fast, they had their chance to fix things, he was not going to lose the element of surprise now.

Once at the base, the Autobots gaped at Optimus when he talked about the Omega lock. He had kept information about things from them, his team? After Optimus disappeared below to work on turning the ground bridge into a space bridge Arcee voiced what was on her mind first.

"Is it just me or Optimus keeping things from us about things, even Ratchet is out of the loop." She said.

Ratchet glared at her then and snorted in disgust.

"That is not ALL he has been keeping from us," he snapped.

Arcee and Bulkhead looked at each other eager to hear more; while Smokescreen and Bumblebee looked at each other and shrugged.

"He has been sneaking off to be with someone," was all Ratchet said.

"WHAT….!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"But that is against regulations he could be punished severely for that, how do you know that that?" Arcee asked.

"I can smell it all over him, and he has been with a…. human." Ratchet snapped the word sounding like venomous and bitter.

Smokescreen bristled at Ratchet then, and stood up for his leader.

"So what, if he is happy leave him alone," Smokescreen snapped as Bumblebee beeped angrily agreeing with Smokescreen.

"You two are young and stupid, he is a prime and supposed to not allow emotions in!" Arcee retorted.

"That is why everyone keeps their distance from him," Ratchet snarled.

"Do you know what human he is acting so stupid over?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, he was careful to hide the human's identity, but I will know soon." Ratchet said as his optics flared dangerously.

**(At the hospital)**

June felt sick for several days, she felt maybe her period was coming on. It was late. That never happened before, unless….. Her eyes widened, no could it be possible but how? She needed to know, she took off and went to get a pregnancy test kit.

She went home and did the test, and waited for the results. She wasn't prepared for what she would see next, it read very plainly that it was…Positive.

She was pregnant with Optimus Prime's child, and she felt giddy all over.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Author note – This will be involved and VERY emotional – There will be some interfacing as well.

Requested and challenge for Shizuka Taiyou a very close friend to me. Enjoy girlfriend

Transformers Prime verse

Rated M – mature themes

Pairing – Optimus Prime/June Darby

Summary: Having a romance is strictly forbidden during war, but Optimus Prime has been so lonely and he yearns for love. He finds in with June Darby, but when their love is learned everything changes.

Transformers Prime Secret love, Forbidden love

Chapter 3

**(On Cybertron – Optimus' POV)**

My spark fell, Starscream had Jack in a closed in container and if he released the lid he would perish. I saw Knockout had Miko, and Soundwave had Raf, our allies our friends and my youngling. I had no choice, I was not going to forsake those I cared about. I slammed the Star Saber into the ground and backed away from it. I heard Arcee' annoyed sigh, but she removed the Apex Armor and surrendered as well.

After the children were returned to their guardians, then I turned toward Megatron."This is our fight Megatron, please allow me to to send the human children home." I said.

Megatron smirked at me.

"I think not, they will be much safer here. Now why should I rule just one planet, when I can rule two." He said in a vile tone.

I watched as he started the Omega key, and hit another button.

"No….." I whispered my spark sinking and my fears rising.

All life on Earth all organic life would be destroyed…. And my June she would be offlined.

"J-June…" I whispered,

My energon bolled I would not lose the only shred of happiness that held my sanity and kept me functioning.

I roared, and sent my blade flying over at the one Vehicon. I ran to my Star Saber grabbed it and started for Megatron. I dodged every blast sent my way, and severed the prime servo from Megatron's body. I destroyed the Omega lock sending a blast of flames to rain down on us all.

::::….. Ratchet send the Space Bridge now!...::::: I sent through the commlinks.

We escaped back to the base, but I was in no way prepared for the next battle that I would be faced with by my own team.

**(The Autobot base – Normal POV)**

Ratchet looked shocked when he saw the human children, he looked at the annoyed and furious looks on Bulkhead and Arcee.

"What are the human children doing with you?" Ratchet asked.

Awkward silence surfaced.

"Well….? Will someone please tell me something!" Ratchet shouted.

"Our leader destroyed the Omega lock…." Bulkhead hissed.

Ratchet turned toward Optimus, who had his back turned toward his medic.

"You did what….? Optimus we needed that to restore our home!" he roared at his leader.

Jack stiffened at Ratchet's harsh tones toward Optimus.

"He was saving our home….!" Jack yelled.

"WHAT ABOUT OUR HOME…..!" Ratchet roared as he suddenly realized why Optimus did what he did. "This has to do with that human femme, doesn't it and do not deny it I have smelled her all over you! You also masked her identity, you have broken our rules you are our prime for Primus sake!" Ratchet roared making Optimus turn toward his old friend.

"I have been alone for vorns trying to do the right thing, my spark was lonely! I felt….. unwanted I just wanted someone in my life, that I could love someone that was just mine away from the war. I had every intentions of reviving our home, I had planned on giving leadership to Smokescreen and returning to Earth to be with my family. I-I just wanted to be happy for once, I wanted it to end I just wanted it to end for once….." Optimus said as Smokescreen walked up to his leader.

"You wanted what to stop?" he asked softly as Optimus locked optics with him.

"The loneliness….." was all Optimus could say as he turned away.

"Who is she?" Arcee demanded her gun onlining as Jack's eyes narrowed at that.

"Don't tell her…." Bumblebee beeped angrily as he glared at Arcee.

Arcee looked at Bumblebee with annoyance.

"You are out of line, Bumblebee!" Arcee yelled.

Optimus narrowed his optics, as he turned toward Arcee.

"I am not telling you her identity, Arcee." Optimus snapped. "I am still your leader and Prime, what I do with my personal life is my business." He snarled.

"You have broken Cybertronian regulations!" Arcee roared as they heard Fowler's voice on the computer.

Optimus, Bee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Arcee went top side to see what Fowler wanted. There they saw Megatron's fortress standing plain and clear.

Optimus realized why Megatron chose Jasper Nevada for his fortress, they had learned where their base was.

"They know where our base is…." Optimus said in a snarl as they prepared for battle.

They retreated back inside the base, while Fowler tried to buy them time in a explosive battle. Optimus realized the base would be lost, he had to get everyone out in one piece. He turned to look at Jack, and Jack locked eyes with his new father who he considered a father figure regardless.

Optimus gave commands shocking Jack at first, but then he realized what Optimus was doing. Jack had learned to read Optimus' optics, and he knew by the expressions in his optics he loved his mother and him and he always would.

Optimus watched as everyone left the base, the last one to leave was Ratchet.

"You are a selfish pit spawn, Optimus Prime," was the last thing Ratchet said as he transformed and left.

Optimus felt energon roll down his face plates, his thoughts going to his June.

"Please forgive me, my dearest I will always love you….Remember me please…." He whispered as he reached for his Star Saber.

Meanwhile speeding toward the Autobot base was June, her heart pounding she had to reach Optimus she had too!

Suddenly she heard something, Optimus was talking to her? She slammed on the brakes as she was were moments from the base.

::::…. Please forgive me, my dearest I will always love you….Remember me please….::::

:::::….. Optimus?...::::::

June glanced up and saw a Vehicon land, and point his gun at her. She gasped, and then frowned hit the car horn trying to get anyone's attention. Fortunately for her Agent Fowler sent missiles at the Con, which destroyed it. June got out of the car running toward Agent Fowler's helicopter.

"June, what are you doing?" he asked.

She glared at him.

"Get me to Optimus Prime, right now!" she ordered.

"He's in the base…." He started to say, until they both saw at the same time when the base suddenly exploded into a mass of flames by the weapon used on the Nemesis.

"NOOOOOOO…!" June screamed as her heart broke into a million pieces.

Her true love was gone…


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Author note – This will be involved and VERY emotional – There will be some interfacing as well.

Requested and challenge for Shizuka Taiyou a very close friend to me. Enjoy girlfriend

Transformers Prime verse

Rated M – mature themes

Pairing – Optimus Prime/June Darby

Summary: Having a romance is strictly forbidden during war, but Optimus Prime has been so lonely and he yearns for love. He finds in with June Darby, but when their love is learned everything changes.

A/N – In my story for the sake of the story line it is not Alpha Trion he meets with, but Primus himself who will speak with him.

Transformers Prime Secret love, Forbidden love

Chapter 4

The base was in ruins, as a lone Autobot phased through things. He spotted his leader unconscious, he grabbed him getting him out of what used to be the Autobot base.

Smokescreen got Optimus to safety, laying his leader down pained azure optics locked with his newest recruit.

"How…..did…..I get…..here…?" he asked wearily.

"Shhh, save your strength…" Smokescreen said.

Optimus offlined his optics, and onlined them once more his weakened spark reaching out for his mate.

"…J-June…." Optimus moaned as energon rolled down his face.

June was sitting in a chair in an office, she rubbed her stomach. She was carrying Optimus' child, and that child will never know it's father. How brave and noble he was, and … She stopped and frowned as she rubbed her eyes.

She heard him again, but it seemed different.

::::…..Optimus, is that you, please tell me it's you….:::::

Optimus' weakened spark flared in his chest.

::::…..June….:::::

::::…. Yes, oh thank God I saw the base explode, I thought you didn't get out…..::::::

::::….. I did not get out, I am mortally wounded I am so sorry I wanted eternity with you my love….::::

June bristled at that.

::::….. You can't die do you hear me you can't, we have a child on the way! So, you better stay alive Optimus I will not accept any other answer, do you hear me?...::::::

Optimus was silent, he was on fire with agony. But her words were confusing him, how could she be pregnant with his child?

::::… You are carrying my child?...::::::

::::….. Yes, I can't get to a doctor yet, Optimus, but I took a pregnancy test…..::::::

::::…. I-I am…..::::::

Optimus stopped those words before he could say them to his mate. He was not going to offline, he could use the forge. He was not going to perish, he had a child on the way.

::::….. Optimus….:::::

:::::…. Are you with Agent Fowler?...::::

:::::….. Yes, Optimus how are we talking like this?...:::::

::::….. Our bond goes beyond any other normal bonds, Primus has blessed our union, it would have to be the reason why you have conceived my child….::::::

::::… Then you have to live damn it, I love you and we have a child on the way I don't want to be alone again not after I found you….::::::

::::….. I will not leave you, June…..:::::

:::::….I love you…..::::

::::…. I love you too, stay with Agent Fowler until I come for you….::::::

::::…..I will, I love you stay safe….:::: she said.

Optimus turned his helm, hearing Smokescreen return.

"I tried to find anything I could in the base, but nothing is there." He said.

"…Smokescreen, Forge of…Solus…..Prime.." Optimus begged.

"The power of the Primes, I know where to look hold on just a little longer more." Smokescreen said as he phased out once more.

At that moment, Optimus felt someone calling him but it wasn't June. He realized he was in the presence of his creator.

"Primus….?" Optimus said in awe.

"Optimus Prime, It is true your union I have blessed, I felt your sorrow. You will be given a new life with your new family, and another will be given a chance to right a wrong." He replied.

"I do not think Ratchet cares too much about making amends with me, Primus." Optimus said.

"I do not refer to Ratchet or some of the others from Team Prime." Primus said as he left once more.

"Primus wait, please." Optimus begged just as Smokescreen arrived with the Forge.

"Got it…" Smokescreen said.

"….Place…handle… into…..My hand…" Optimus said.

Smokescreen did just that and a huge bright light overpowered Smokescreen making him need to cover his optics.

Meanwhile, the other members of Team Prime, were being picked up by the Commander of the Wreckers Ultra Magnus. Ratchet had told Ultra Magnus about Optimus Prime breaking the rules and regulations. Magnus had decided he would take command of the Autobots, and replace Optimus Prime as leader of the Autobots. However what none of them were prepared for was the tone of June Darby when Fowler arrived with her after Ratchet contacted Fowler.

"We still don't know where the kid is?" Bulkhead said.

"And you are forgetting your leader and prime." June said.

"Mrs. Darby Optimus Prime is not our leader any londer, Ultra Magnus is now our stable leader." Ratchet said.

"Is that right? Why?" she demanded.

"Because he is unstable and broke protocol, he is a selfish and unstable scrap heap." Ratchet snarled.

"How dare you!" she shouted.

Ratchet glanced down at her then, scanning her when she removed something from the back of her neck that Optimus had placed them to protect her.

"Take a good scan Ratchet!" she demanded as Ratchet, Arcee and Magnus scanned her just as Wheeljack pulled up with Smokescreen.

"YOU, it's you? You are his pet human?"Ratchet demanded.

"I am not his pet, I am his other half of his spark. Did any of you ever bother to try to learn how he ever felt about anything?" She demanded.

Magnus snarled.

"He is a prime, primes are not supposed to feel. They have one purpose, and he broke it. And as such, you too will be punished and deactivated as of right now!" Magnus snarled as he pointed his gun at June.

Which caused smokescreen and Bumblebee to protect June instinctively.

June was shocked by she took a step foreward.

"So you are willing to kill Optimus' mate and his unborn child." She growled.

Magnus narrowed his optics, and never put his gun down.

"ULTRA MAGNUS, STAND DOWN OR BE SHUT DOWN!" came the mighty voice of Optimus Prime who had flown up in a very new upgraded look.

Optimus raised a very new machine gun weapon, aimed at Magnus.

"I will not tell you again, Stand down!" Optimus ordered.

"You are no leader to engage with this organic…." He started to say until Optimus swung his fist sending Magnus flying against a wall.

"If you EVER say another negative word about my mate, I will end you. I have had it with the way you all are acting allowing Magnus to point a weapon at my mate and mother of my child. You are so dissatisfied with me as a leader, then by all means take Magnus I step down as leader of the Autobots. Fight with Megatron all you want, I am done with the Autobots." Optimus said.

Bumblebee and Raf sided with Optimus, Smokescreen went with Optimus as well. They watched as Optimus transformed and opened his door to June and Jack. He pulled away with Smokescreen and Bumblebee following him.

"How are we supposed to stop the Decepticons if we don't have a prime?" Wheeljack demanded.

"Enough, we will be fine." Magnus snarled.

Miko glanced at the departing vehicles, and she sighed what was going to become of Team Prime now?


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Author note – This will be involved and VERY emotional – There will be some interfacing as well.

Requested and challenge for Shizuka Taiyou a very close friend to me. Enjoy girlfriend

Transformers Prime verse

Rated M – mature themes

Pairing – Optimus Prime/June Darby

Summary: Having a romance is strictly forbidden during war, but Optimus Prime has been so lonely and he yearns for love. He finds in with June Darby, but when their love is learned everything changes.

A/N – In my story for the sake of the story line it is not Alpha Trion he meets with, but Primus himself who will speak with him.

Transformers Prime Secret love, Forbidden love

Chapter 5

Optimus was enraged, how dare Magnus point a weapon at his mate! June ran her hand over Optimus' seat making him purr. Jack smirked at that, and glanced at his mom.

"So, I am going to be a big brother to either a sister or brother…Cool." Jack said.

June smiled at Jack, but the smile turned sad. She could feel Optimus' silent pain, he was still furious about the actions of his team and hurt by them.

"Optimus, I'm so sorry for what they said to you." She said.

Optimus signed then.

"I am sorry for how they disrespected you, June." He said. "I am so ashamed for what they did Autobots do not act that way. I am so sorry that you had to be the one to receive such treatment." He said with a sigh of frustration.

June was silent, and then her hand once more caressed his seat.

"Why can't they be happy for you, you're happy for once in your life. All you've ever known is war and pain, you finally have a chance to be happy and they try to take it away. I just don't understand how cruel they can be, and that Ultra Magnus he is just so cold. I never thought Autobots could be that way, they acted worse then the Decepticons." June said.

Optimus could not reply, she had said it all and in the wake of her statement Optimus felt ashamed of his Autobots.

Optimus wanted some private time with June, so Jack headed out with Smokescreen.

**(The Nemesis)**

Megatron was bored, and when Megatron was bored things did not always go the way anyone expected.

Megatron was becoming uneasy, his thoughts shifted to when he and Optimus fought together to stop Unicron. They made a perfect team, the power of a prime. They had been friends at one time, and when they fought side by side it was almost like old times.

Starscream approached Megatron not sure what his leader was thinking.

"Megatron, Soundwave has news of something that Laserbeak learned about Optimus Prime." Starscream said. "You really need to see this," he added.

Megatron rose to his foot pedes and followed Starscream, until they stood before Soundwave who replayed Laserbeak's findings.

**(What they are watching)**

"We still don't know where the kid is?" Bulkhead said.

"And you are forgetting your leader and prime." June said.

"Mrs. Darby Optimus Prime is not our leader any londer, Ultra Magnus is now our stable leader." Ratchet said.

"Is that right? Why?" she demanded.

"Because he is unstable and broke protocol, he is a selfish and unstable scrap heap." Ratchet snarled.

"How dare you!" she shouted.

Ratchet glanced down at her then, scanning her when she removed something from the back of her neck that Optimus had placed there to protect her.

"Take a good scan Ratchet!" she demanded as Ratchet, Arcee and Magnus scanned her just as Wheeljack pulled up with Smokescreen.

"YOU, it's you? You are his pet human?" Ratchet demanded.

"I am not his pet, I am his other half of his spark. Did any of you ever bother to try to learn how he ever felt about anything?" She demanded.

Magnus snarled.

"He is a prime, primes are not supposed to feel. They have one purpose, and he broke it. And as such, you too will be punished and deactivated as of right now!" Magnus snarled as he pointed his gun at June.

Which caused smokescreen and Bumblebee to protect June instinctively.

June was shocked but she took a step foreward.

"So you are willing to kill Optimus' mate and his unborn child." She growled.

Magnus narrowed his optics, and never put his gun down.

"ULTRA MAGNUS, STAND DOWN OR BE SHUT DOWN!" came the mighty voice of Optimus Prime who had flown up in a very new upgraded look.

Optimus raised a very new weapon, a machine gun weapon, aimed at Magnus.

"I will not tell you again, Stand down!" Optimus ordered.

"You are no leader to engage with this organic…." He started to say until Optimus swung his fist sending Magnus flying against a wall.

"If you EVER say another negative word about my mate, I will end you. I have had it with the way you all are acting allowing Magnus to point a weapon at my mate and mother of my child. You are so dissatisfied with me as a leader, then by all means take Magnus I step down as leader of the Autobots. Fight with Megatron all you want, I am done with the Autobots." Optimus said.

Bumblebee and Raf sided with Optimus, Smokescreen went with Optimus as well. They watched as Optimus transformed and opened his door to June and Jack. He pulled away with Smokescreen and Bumblebee following him.

"How are we supposed to stop the Decepticons if we don't have a prime?" Wheeljack demanded.

"Enough, we will be fine." Magnus snarled.

**(Recording ends with a shocked Megatron)**

"He left them, he left the Autobots…" Megatron said in a shocked tone.

Megatron had to think, he could end this whole thing. If he had Optimus on his side once more, they could do anything.

"Soundwave send Laserbeak to locate Prime, but I repeat do not harm them. I need to speak with him, he will need allies and perhaps if we play our cards right a prime on our side." Megatron said as he watched Laserbeak head off to find Optimus Prime.

Optimus was in bi pedal form, he sat watching the stars with June in his palm. He smiled, he loved June so much. He was worried though, they needed a trusted medic to see June through this pregnancy. He did not trust human medics not with his child and mate. He sighed, and slowly scaned her stomach once more, grinning with a lopsided grin. He was going to be a father. He was so excited and nervous.

Would he be a good father, would their child like him?

"You will be a wonderful father," June said as he glanced down at her.

He smiled at her, his optics brightened with love and amusement.

"You always know what I am feeling and thinking, don't you?" he asked in a humorous tone.

She merely nodded, and when he brought her closer his chest plates opened automatically allowing her passage.

"You need to relax a bit,Optimus." She said as she proceeded to caress his spark.

"Oh Primus," he moaned bracing his back against a boulder giving her all access to him.

June had him overloading withn moments, several times laying sprawled out content and in recharge. There on the prime's face plates a loopy smile, which all but showed how happy he finally was.

…

Bulkhead sat away from the others, Miko was sitting away from him. He scanned her and found she was crying. He sighed, and glanced at Wheeljack who seemed to be at war with himself.

::::….. This is wrong Bulk, you know and I know it. He is our prime what happened with Magnus and the doc was uncalled for. If we were on Cybertron they would be executed for their behavior…..::::::

:::::… I know…..::::::

Bulkhead glanced over at Arcee who was trying to hide the fact she was leaking. The Autobots were falling apart without their leader and prime. Arcee turned her helm, seeing Bulkhead watching her, she frowned then.

::::….. Why are you staring at me, Bulkhead?...::::::

He sighed and looked away,

"I'm sorry Bulk, we need our leader and prime back." Arcee said as she yelped in surprised pain when a servo grabbed her by the throat.

"I am leader now, and soon I will be prime when I have the Matrix." Magnus snarled.

He threw Arcee onto the ground, she narrowed her optics at him.

"What the frag is wrong with you?" she demanded.

He just glared at her.

"Do not ever try to betray me, Autobots, I will not hesitate to offline any of you." Magnus snarled his optics flared an eerie purple.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack went to Arcee, and she growled at Magnus.

"That's why you were so eager to turn on Optimus, your twisted Magnus, where is Ratchet?" she demanded.

"You turned on him all of you did, Ratchet led the band wagon, so I just figured it would be to my benefit." Magnus said as Ratchet silently walked up looking shocked.

"Ratchet just opened up the ideas, especially since you all thought Optimus was unstable and breaking all the regulations. We all know how I follow protocols, so this is my chance to be leader and then prime." Magnus said as he opened his head showing the Autobots several shards of Dark energon as he stabbed himself in the chest with one of the shards laughing. "Do keep my secret, will you?" he laughed as he turned around and headed back to where he had come from.

Ratchet looked at the others, and lowered his helm.

"What have I done…..?" Ratchet said as he sank to his knees.

…:::::We have to warn Optimus…..:::::: Bulkhead said through commlinks.

::::…..But how and he will not listen to us, we backstabbed him…..:::::: Ratchet remarked.

They all turned their heads to look at Miko who was taking pictures of them.

"I always told ya Bulk, I got your back. I took pictures of the power hungry stick in the mud." Miko said. "I say let's remove his ass really fast, all in favor raise your hands." Miko said as the others raised their servos.

That is until they heard a weapon warming, and they saw Magnus aiming his blaster at Miko!

"RUN MIKO, FIND OPTIMUS…..!" Bulkhead ordered as he and Wheeljack distracted Magnus.

Miko yelped and took off, while overhead Insecticons flew after Miko. Arcee narrowed her optics when she saw them heading after Miko.

"How did you get them to follow you, they were with Megatron," she snarled.

Magnus laughed at her words.

"They WERE with him, I made a nice discovery who could control them." Magnus explained as Arcee' optics widened when she saw who was helping him.

"Airachnaid…" she snarled as Airachnaid walked up smirking.

"Magnus was kind enough to free me, so I thought why not I am a free femme." She said.

"Freak of nature maybe," Wheeljack said.

Airachnaid snarled at those words.

"Insecticons get that human girl." Airachnaid ordered as Bulkhead snarled and charged Airachnaid.

"We will take this planet from Megatron," Airachnaid snapped. "And you four Autobots will behave or else…." She added with a laugh as she sent her webbing trapping them.

Bulkhead prayed Miko made it, because they all would be scrapped if Optimus wasn't told about this.

Xxxxxxxx

Author note: Okay twist time I wanted to put another little wrinkle in the story, surprised my self with this little twist okay you know the drill R & R


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Author note – This will be involved and VERY emotional – There will be some interfacing as well.

Requested and challenge for Shizuka Taiyou a very close friend to me. Enjoy girlfriend

Transformers Prime verse

Rated M – mature themes

Pairing – Optimus Prime/June Darby

Summary: Having a romance is strictly forbidden during war, but Optimus Prime has been so lonely and he yearns for love. He finds in with June Darby, but when their love is learned everything changes.

A/N – In my story for the sake of the story line it is not Alpha Trion he meets with, but Primus himself who will speak with him.

Transformers Prime Secret love, Forbidden love

Chapter 6

Miko ran as fast as she could, she shrieked and hid behind a boulder. When two insecticons landed making those incredible annoying sounds they made.

"Scrap…." She whispered trying to hide.

Abruptly she heard firing, and thought the Autobots had come for her. She took a chance to see who had come to her rescue. She saw high abive her was Agent Fowler in his plane, as well as Laserbeak firing at the insecticons.

Fowler landed and Miko ran straight to Fowler.

"We gotta find Optimus Magnus is holding the others prisoner and he is tripping on dark energon and a serious power trip." She said.

"We also have strange back up," he said.

"Who the flying Con Laserbeak?" she asked.

"Yes and apparently Megatron has had a change in heart apparently." Fowler said.

Miko climbed in and they headed back with Laserbeak.

…..

Optimus was recharging with June when they were disturned by what sounded like Megatron's voice. He jumped and held onto June, as he walked out seeing the Decepticon arguing with Smokescreen.

"What the slag do you want, Megatron?" Smokescreen demanded.

"I told you I am not talking to you, I need to talk to Optimus, right now." He said.

"Megatron, what do you want?" Optimus ordered.

"Believe it or not, Prime, I have come to offer an end to our fighting. However I have been alerted to another matter, but your two human allies." Megatron said as he showed Optimus the two humans that were on his clawed hand.

"Miko, Agent Fowler?" Optimus said.

"Prime, we got problems your team realized their mistakes, but Magnus is pulling the strings now. He is juiced up on dark energon. He has Airachnaid and the insecticons on his team now. He is looking to be the Autobot leader and wants your Matrix." Fowler said.

Oprimus did not look happy about this latest information, which he was being told. Optimus extended his servo toward Megatron, and Megatron accepted it.

They headed for the ground bridge that Soundwave sent, and they headed back to the Nemesis.

"Knockout, would you be so kind as to make sure my little one is okay as well as June please?" Optimus asked as he nodded as Optimus followed Knockout to his medical bay/

Knockout scanned June and doubled scanned her.

"Optimus you better make that two children, she is having twins and by the looks of it two femmes." He said as Optimus' mouth hung open in shock.

Megatron reached over closing the prime's mouth, mostly because Optimus looked quite silly standing there with his mouth gaping open like that.

"Optimus congratulations," Megatron said as Knockout glanced at June.

"You will be having them soon too." Knockout said.

"What… But humans carry for nine months." She said.

"Maybe normal humans, but you my dear aren't human. Your heart has signatures of a growing spark, and your son Jack he has the signatures of a spark as well. The two little ones are most probably going to be techno organics, so you will probably deliver them within three months." Knockout said.

"WHAT…...!" she exclaimed before she passed out cold.

"June…..!" Optimus exclaimed.

"Mom…!" Jack exclaimed.

Megatron rolled his optics looking impatient.

"Why do humans fall into stasis like that, we do not have time for that!" Megatron remarked.

"Megatron, behave!" Optimus snapped.

"You are on my vessel so I order her to wake up this instant." Megatron remarked.

Optimus got June woke up, and she glared at Megatron.

"I suggest if we are going to be on this flying monstrosity that you keep it clean. There are going to be children born and it is far too dangerous. And another thing keep your tones down around me, Megatron or I will not hesitate to remove something you need for future purposes." June said as Knockout nodded.

"Hormonel mood swings," Knockout said.

"OPTIMUS….!" Megatron roared grabbing the Prime by the servo and pulling him over to talk privately.

"What….?" Optimus asked gently.

"What….? Did you just ask me what? I will not be dictated too in my own ship….." Megatron started to say until something slammed into his helm.

"I…..Can….Hear…. You Ass! I am pregnant not deaf!" she blurted as she turned toward Optimus.

She smiled at him.

"I love you Optimus," she said as he grinned.

"I love you too," Optimus said.

"Good, come over here and show me then." She said in a snarky tone.

"June not in front of Megatron and his team, we will go to our private quarters." Optimus suggested.

"No here,clear out everyone right now!" June ordered as mechs cleared the medical bay very fast as well as humans.

Knockout remained there however.

"This is my medical bay, human." Knockout complained.

"So what, I don't want an audience so leave!" she ordered as Knockout looked insulted as he left.

June grabbed Optimus' holoform and had him slammed down on the berth within seconds.

"Now, my bot time for your world to be rocked." She said with a snarky tone.

…

Megatron leaned against the side wall, he was clearly annoyed

"I have an interesting way to help Optimus get his team away from Magnus." Megatron said.

"How…..?" Smokescreen asked as Bumblebee beeped.

"Meet Shockwave and his rather interesting creation." Megatron said as Shockwave walked up.

"Lord Megatron, and Autobots." He said turned toward his creation. "Meet Predaking…." Shockwave said as the beast roared loudly.

"A dragon… Where'd you get a dragon?" Miko said as she ran up to it. "He's cool…." She said as Predaking roared and looked at Miko oddly.

"That's a Predacon, but they are extinct." Starscream said.

"Thisis a cloned one from fossils I found on Cybertron." Shockwave said as Jack and Raf went up to the Predaking as well.

"Wow, only read stories about dragons, they are supposed to be really powerful." Jack said.

"Logical conclusion," Shockwave said.

There were sudden wild moans coming from Knockout's medical bay.

"Now see here, that is my medical bay….!" Knockout yelled.

"SHUT IT…..!" came Optimus Prime's reply to that.

"So, who is going to control that beast in combat," Megatron asked as Predaking perked up at the sound of Optimus' voice.

"He will choose a master on his own," Shockwave said.

"I thought you controlled it?" Agent Foweler asked.

"I am its creator, so it follows my commands, but he will choose his master and by the look of it I believe he has found his master." Shockwave said as they watched as Predakind stopped at the medical bay door waiting for someone to come out.

"Call him out," Shockwave said.

"Prime, come out of my medical bay right now!" Knockout ordered as the medical bay door came open and Optimus came out only to stop in his tracks at the sight of Predaking.

Predaking bowed its head to Optimus, who looked like he wasn't sure if he should engage his weapon or back up and grab June.

"Optimus Prime, meet your new best friend," Megatron said with a laugh.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Author note – This will be involved and VERY emotional – There will be some interfacing as well.

Requested and challenge for Shizuka Taiyou a very close friend to me. Enjoy girlfriend

Transformers Prime verse

Rated M – mature themes

Pairing – Optimus Prime/June Darby

Summary: Having a romance is strictly forbidden during war, but Optimus Prime has been so lonely and he yearns for love. He finds in with June Darby, but when their love is learned everything changes.

Transformers Prime Secret love, Forbidden love

Chapter 7

Optimus was standing staring at Predaking, and then he glanced over at Shockwave and Megatron. Optimus got a rather interested expression on his face plates then.

"I like him, I believe he will be a fine ally, Megatron." Optimus said.

"Optimus….?" June said in a worried tone.

"Yes June," he answered.

"Please be careful, you have two daughters on the way." June said as he reached for her.

"I will be careful, I have you and our daughters and our son to come home to." He said.

She smiled at those words, as she caressed his face plates. He kissed June gently, as Knockout smirked.

"Juicy…." Knockout replied.

Optimus turned toward Predaking, who lowered his head to Optimus.

"Are you ready Predaking?" Optimus said as Predaking gave a mighty roar. "Okay, you know the plan Megatron, my team is not to be harmed you take out the insecticons and Airachnaid, but Magnus is mine is that clear?" Optimus said.

"Very well, Optimus." Megatron said as he watched Optimus and Predaking go through the ground bridge.

"How exactly is he going to engage Magnus?" asked Starscream as Shockwave laughed.

"Our Prime is very creative, just watch and learn." Shockwave said.

….

Arcee glared at Airachnaid, she was working the webbing loose. She was going to end Airachnaid when she was loose. She was sick and tired of her appearing and reappearing causing everyone grief.

'Just a little' Arcee thought to herself.

Magnus stilled at the sound of a mighty roar in the distance.

"What the slag am I hearing?" Magnus demanded as Airachnaid glanced up.

Her optics widened in fear, flying straight at them was a Predacon with an upgraded Optimus Prime?

"It's a Predacon with Optimus Prime riding it, how… they are extinct.." She said as Arcee gave a battle yell and attacked Airachnaid.

Magnus saw Megatron and Starscream with an army of Vehicons, Magnus snarled to himself.

"Order those Insecticons to go after Megatron and his army, leave Optimus to me." Magnus ordered.

Predaking dove straight at Magnus, while Optimus used the Star Saber against Magnus. Predaking let loose with a ball of fire at the Commander of the Wreckers.

Optimus motioned to Predaking.

"Move in fast and I will flip off, just stick around and be careful yourself, Predaking." Optimus said as Predaking roared and flipped around.

Optimus flipped off of Predaking, and landed on the ground.

"I will be taking your Matrix when you are dead, Optimus and your head." Magnus snarled.

"My Matrix is staying with me, and as for my head it will be staying right where it is, Magnus. You threatened my mate, and for that there is no forgiveness." Optimus said as he used his Star Saber against Magnus.

Optimus and Magnus battled, and Magnus might have been the Commander of the Wreckers. Optimus was a prime, and a very angry prime. Magnus tried every dirty trick to win against Optimus, but nothing worked against him. Optimus was beyond angry. His was threatened and their daughters, he considered Magnus a dangerous threat to his family.

Optimus switched battling tactics and went to hand to hand combat. Optimus was much more powerful with his new upgrades and he grabbed Magnus and punched a hole within Magnus' chest.

"You Magnus are relieved of duty," Optimus snarled grabbing his spark chamber and the dark energon shards crushing them.

Magnus' optics widened in surprise and fear, as he crumbled to the ground…Offline. Optimus watched as Predaking landed, and walked up toward it's master.

Optimus glanced up at Predaking, and smiled.

"You did well, Predaking, you're a fine ally and friend." Optimus said as Predaking roared.

Optimus suddenly got a message over the bond from June.

:::::…. Optimus are you okay?...::::::

::::….. I am functional and online dear one…:::::

::::…. Thank God….:::::

:::::….. How are you doing dear one?...:::::

::::….. I could use some chocolate ice cream and some cheeseburgers and fries; but I could also do with my sexy bot here so I can knock you into emergency stasis…..::::::

Optimus had a loopy grin on his face plates.

:::::….. Better hurry, you know how I can be, don't you Optimus dear….::::::

"Predaking we need to pick up a few things rather quickly I believe I am going to have a most enjoyable night…." Optimus said as he got back onto Predaking.

Starscream saw Optimus flying away on Predaking and he walked up to Megatron.

"Where is he going now?" Starscream asked.

"I believe he needs to pick up some things for his mate, Knockout commed me and said she kicked him out of his medical bay again." Megatron said.

"He will be glad when she has those little ones." Starscream said.

"Indeed Starscream, indeed." Megatron said.

…..

On the Nemesis Ratchet waited to say he was so sorry to Optimus, but when Optimus and Predaking arrived Optimus was rushing around to get into the medical bay.

"We shall talk when I am done old friend," Optimus said as he disappeared into the medical bay.

Optimus watched as June devoured her food and ice cream, and then her eyes landed on her mate. Optimus had allowed his holoform to activate.

He hardly had a chance to even move when he was tackled by June. She kissed him with wild abandon, kissing him further down as Optimus whimpered in sheer delight.

"Oh Primus," he groaned.

June just laughed in between her recent activities, which left Optimus thoroughly satisfied and content and in need of a reboot. June was asleep in his servos as well.

….

Ratchet and Arcee along with Bulkhead got to say their sorrys to Optimus and June both. They forgave them for their actions, because Optimus was happy and while they didn't have Cybertron they did have their new home pn Earth.

Agent Fowler had found them a new base much stronger and underground. The Decepticons also proved to be a great help to protect Earth, which was a shock to the General and President.

….

Optimus was watching the sun set, he could not wait until his daughters were born. He heard Megatron walk up beside him.

"Who would have thought we would be back together again." Megatron said.

"I am glad, I missed the old Megatron; I really did not wish to offline you." Optimus said.

Megatron glanced over at Optimus and chuckled.

"Truth be known, I was growing tired of the war, it never got anyone anywhere. We lost our home and friends and family, and for what….." Megatron said.

There was an awkward silence then, Megatron sighed heavily.

"You were lucky to fine a femme who loves you, I am not so lucky who in their right processors would love me?" he asked.

Optimus shook his helm, and put his servo on Megatron's shoulder armor.

"Love comes in surprising packages, perhaps you just have not been searching in the correct spots." Optimus said.

Megatron smiled slightly, Optimus always did have a way with words. Perhaps it wasn't too late for him to find someone to love, and settle down with.

::::….. Optimus get your ass in here right now!...::::: June said over the bond as Optimus' optics brightened.

"Scrap it, I need to get into the medical bay right now." Optimus said as he hurried back into the base.

Megatron chuckled at that, perhaps he was better off being single just a little while more….

Xxxxxxxx

A/N - Okay she has the little ones in the next chapter, and no the births are not going to be in detail. I do not know enough about giving birth to write detailed parts, so I will wing it best I can.

Also June and Jack just have the beginnings of sparks, and I did not plan on making them change. However when someone is writing a story that is a requested story I will ask that reader please refrane from ordering or demanded that certain things happen in a story. It doesn't sound nice to dictate how a story should go when it is the author who decides and in this case the party who requested the story in the first place.

Also there are many more stories that were requested, I might still take one or two more requests here and there.

Requirements for requested stories.

1) Bayverse or Prime only

2) I write mostly Optimus Prime centered stories

3) I do not do ones where Optimus is killed anymore those are too depressing so know that in advance. I don't mind doing dark ones where he is kidnapped or tortured as long as he survives and gets better.

So if you have a request just PM and ask manners count also, but beforewarned your story will be in a waiting line so please if you want one done there is a wait but just let me know you won't know unless you ask me lol


	9. Chapter 8 - Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Author note – This will be involved and VERY emotional – There will be some interfacing as well.

Requested and challenge for Shizuka Taiyou a very close friend to me. Enjoy girlfriend

Transformers Prime verse

Rated M – mature themes

Pairing – Optimus Prime/June Darby

Summary: Having a romance is strictly forbidden during war, but Optimus Prime has been so lonely and he yearns for love. He finds in with June Darby, but when their love is learned everything changes.

Transformers Prime Secret love, Forbidden love

Chapter 8

Optimus was in holoform, while both Ratchet and Knockout took care of the deliveries.

"I love you June," Optimus whispered caressing her face.

"I love you too Optimus, but you are never getting between my legs again." She grumbled.

That earned chuckles from Knockout, who promptly got a wrench thrown at his helm by Optimus.

"Not funny," Optimus growled.

"Optimus she is not serious, femmes always are testy while giving birth." Ratchet said.

"You will need to push, June." Ratchet said.

"I do not want to push, you push for awhile, cranky ass Autobot." June grumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" Ratchet replied shocked.

"Don't annoy her Ratchet," Knockout said as the first baby peeked through.

June looked at Optimus, she loved him so much. She couldn't think of living without him. He was her strength. She couldn't live without him, she loved him with all of her soul.

"I love you," she suddenly yelled out as she pushed once more.

Optimus watched in awe as he saw his daughters being born, and he felt so honored to be witnessing their daughters being born.

June got to hold them first, and then she handed one to Optimus.

"Meet your daddy, precious," June said.

"Hello little one," Optimus said as he held his one daughter.

"What do you think of the name Hope, Optimus?" June asked.

"I love it, June." He said.

She smiled, and glanced up at him.

"You can name her, you pick the next one." June said as Optimus glanced down at the little one in his servos.

She had the most beautiful green eyes, that changed slightly to blue. He smiled then, Hope had blue eyes that shined brightly. So, he grinned looking at his daughter in his servos.

"Emerald…" Optimus said.

"I love it…!" June exclaimed.

Optimus leaned down kissing Emerald on her forehead, his daughters were techno organics. They would live their lives longer, because of that.

It also happened that humans were quite exceptive of Cybertronians, and different bots were able to make friends with other humans.

Even Megatron, learned to befriend a human femme, and while he was not as used to being friends with the humans, he adjusted.

Optimus was watching everyone enjoying themselves, June, Jack, Hope in June's arms and Emerald or Emmy as she was nicknamed by her brother Jack watched as Earth became a new home for everyone.

Fading part is in Optimus' voice….

"I am Optimus Prime, and while the beginning was hard, we have found peace at last on our new home, which we protect. I give this warning to anyone who tries to bring harm or death or our new home, we will protect Earth we will protect our home.

Predaking roared in a distance as the sun set on a perfect evening…..

Xxxxxxx

A/N – This might open up a future one shots for this story not sure, we will see how things go….


End file.
